To be a Father
by Akula
Summary: Rafe learns that it doesn't matter who Little Danny's father is, just that is important to BE a father and friend


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. This is for pure fun. Don't try and sue me I don't have any money.

Summary: My take on what happened between the time Rafe comes home from the Dolittle Raid and Little Danny is born. Rafe learns it's not important who Little Danny' s father is, just that it is important to BE a father and friend. Warning may make you tear-up a little.

****

Rafe was torn between anger and sadness. He was sad that Danny was gone, but angry at what had happened between Evelyn and him. He had tried to understand, but inside his guts twisted with the thought that Evelyn was having Danny's baby and not his. Evelyn was trying to get on with her life. She had repeatedly tried to tell Rafe that she still loved him. She was riding a thin line. She didn't want to make it seem like she didn't care about Danny, but that she just didn't expect for Rafe to come back. And when he did, Evelyn was so confused about her feelings; she didn't know what she was going to do. Then she found out she was pregnant. It broke her heart to tell Rafe that she was going to make a life with Danny. Not because she didn't think she cared for Danny, but that she would always wonder if she had made the right choice. Deep down in her heart she silently wished it had been Rafe she had gotten pregnant by. But she didn't dare tell anyone. She was even afraid to think it to herself, but it would slip into her thoughts. It would slip into her thoughts as she ran her hand over her womb, trying to settle both the baby rolling inside her and her thoughts. 

On one particular evening as Evelyn sat on the porch, swinging silently, the book forgotten in her lap, as her thoughts once again drifted on the wind. Rafe hadn't been around much. Evelyn couldn't fly to Tennessee to be at the funeral, but Rafe had phoned and said was a quiet, sad ceremony. Rafe seemed farther away now than he had been when she thought he was dead. Only this time it was worse; he was alive, but didn't love her anymore. Rafe had told her before he left for Danny's funeral that he would take care of her and the baby. He couldn't even say "Danny's baby," Evelyn mused. But Evelyn didn't want to be "taken care of," she wanted to be loved. And she wanted Rafe back into her life. She didn't like the distance between them.  She had to talk to him.

Evelyn walked awkwardly into the kitchen. At 8 months pregnant moving around wasn't very graceful. She had been so tired the last day or so, she hadn't gone out with the girls. Although in her condition there really wasn't much she could do anymore. The bungalow she had rented was small, 2 bedrooms/1 bath, with a small eat-in kitchen and a quaint little living room. She enjoyed the porch more than anywhere in the house. More than once she had fallen asleep all night out there. She picked up the phone and dialed Rafe's number. She waited a few rings, then someone picked up – it was a woman's voice.

"Hello?" replied the woman.

"Is Rafe McCawley there please?" Evelyn asked politely, silently seething at the idea that Rafe was "entertaining" a woman in his apartment.

"Hold on a minute," the woman replied, laying the phone down. Evelyn could hear muffled voices in the background, and then someone picked up the phone. It was the woman again.

"Can I ask who's speaking?"

Evelyn was getting extremely irritated at this woman. "It's Evelyn." Evelyn replied flatly. Again Evelyn could hear muffled voices in the background. She wasn't quite sure if she heard Rafe's voice or not, but she continued to wait. Finally Rafe's voice came on the line.

"Evelyn? Everything okay?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, everything is fine. I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay, talk." Rafe stated nonchalantly. Rafe seemed distracted at what was going on at his end of the phone line. Evelyn wasn't about to compete for his attention. She REALLY needed to talk to him – in person.

"Not over the phone. But it's obvious you're busy. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Evelyn was just about to hang up, when she heard Rafe's voice shout over the phone.

"EVELYN WAIT!" 

Evelyn put the phone back to her ear and waited, "Yes, Rafe?"

"If you want to talk I'll come over. Is that what you want?" Rafe asked expectantly.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"No, No, you're not disturbing me. I'm just having some friends over. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Evelyn smiled to herself. Maybe he still cares, maybe there's still hope, Evelyn thought expectantly. "Okay. See you in a few." Evelyn hung up the phone and walked to the porch to wait for Rafe.

As Rafe drove the few miles to Evelyn's bungalow, he thought about what he was going to say. He knew that he had been avoiding Evelyn, but secretly he had been watching her through friends and accidents. The last time he had seen her was when she was leaving the hospital a day ago. As she descended the stairs, Rafe couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even 8 months pregnant. But he wasn't an authority on pregnant women, but he was sure she was beautiful. He wished he had the courage to tell her how he felt. He had promised Danny that he would be a father to Evelyn's baby, but he didn't want to get hurt if Evelyn didn't love him anymore. Rafe didn't want to be up against a ghost the rest of his life. That was why he was staying away, but still involved enough to fulfill his promise to Danny. 

As Rafe pulled up to Evelyn's bungalow, he saw her sitting on the porch. The sun had gone down, and the night was getting cold. He exited the vehicle and walked to the porch door. Evelyn was lost in thought; she didn't even hear him enter. When she looked up Rafe's face stole her breath. She had missed him so much. She loved him too much for words. The war had torn them apart once; she didn't want to lose him again.

Rafe shifted uncomfortably as he watched Evelyn's reaction. "A little chilly out here. Don't you think you should be inside?" Rafe asked.

Evelyn ran a hand over her stomach and smiled, "Not with his internal heater I've been lugging around." Rafe glanced away, uncomfortable with Evelyn's comment. Rafe took a seat opposite Evelyn.

"Rafe, why have you been avoiding me?" Evelyn took one of Rafe's hands in hers. 

"Evelyn, its just too soon. I…I can't" Rafe couldn't complete the sentence.

"Rafe, please. I don't want this to be like this. I want us to be together. A family." Evelyn spoke straight from her heart. Rafe looked up at Evelyn's face, searching it for answers. They he looked down at her large belly and glanced away quickly. Evelyn knew why he had been avoiding her – it was the baby.

"Is it the baby?" Evelyn asked expectantly. "I know this is not how you wanted this to happen. But, we're together now. Danny would have wanted us to be happy."

Rafe glanced up at he last comment and lurched away from Evelyn. "Its convenient to say that when Danny's dead. But I can't do that to MY BEST FRIEND!"

Evelyn was shocked at Rafe's violent outburst. Rafe paced back and forth by Evelyn's chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That should be my baby inside you Evelyn!! Not his!! I'm so angry. So GOD DAMN angry with Danny and you! When I think these feelings, I feel guilty!! Feel guilty that I hate my dead best friend and the woman I love!!!" Rafe broke down in front of Evelyn's chair, his head hanging over Evelyn's knees. Evelyn had tears running down her cheeks. She put her hands on Rafe's head, and moved his head to her shoulder. Rafe rapped his arms around Evelyn and cried. Evelyn stroked his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear.

"It's alright to have those feelings. You're not alone. You're not alone." Evelyn repeated those words over and over.

Suddenly Evelyn sucked in a quick breath. A pain lanced through her side and up her back. Evelyn had felt them earlier in the day, but thought she had just strained a muscle. The pain came again, but this time stronger. Evelyn tried to hide her pain, but Rafe must have felt her tense up.

"Evelyn?" Rafe pulled back from Evelyn to look into her face. The look on Evelyn's face was all that Rafe needed to be concerned. "Is it the baby?" Rafe covered Evelyn's hand that lay on her stomach. 

"I think so. But it's too early, Rafe. I'm not supposed to deliver for another 5 weeks!" Evelyn's voice became increasingly panicked as she spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me to the hospital." Evelyn choked through another contraction. Rafe gingerly helped Evelyn up and out to the car. Evelyn cried out once from the pain. Rafe was really worried at that point. He'd never been around pregnant women before, animals yes, women no. As he pulled down the street, Evelyn breathing became more and more labored.

"Evelyn? Evelyn?! Talk to me! Don't pass out." Rafe saw Evelyn's eyes started rolling into the back of her head. Rafe knew he had to get her to the hospital. 

Rafe's car slid into the hospital emergency room entrance, narrowly missing another car. He jumped over his car door and around to the other side. Evelyn was slumped over in the seat, apparently passed out. Evelyn's water apparently had broken and it covered the seat. Rafe gingerly picked up Evelyn, who moaned as Rafe moved her out of the car. Medics met him at the door, having seen his car come in, where Evelyn was put on a gurney. As the wheeled Evelyn in, the nurses asked Rafe all sorts of questions.

"What time did she start her contractions?"

"About 15 minutes ago."

"Your name, sir?"

"Captain McCawley, Rafe McCawley."

"Are you her husband?"

Rafe looked up suddenly and smiled as he held Evelyn's hand. "I wanna be."

Just as he said the words, Evelyn's eyes opened up. She smiled at Rafe who looked scared out of his mind. 

"I want you to be too." Evelyn spoke weakly.

"Are you the father?" The nurse continued to ask.

"Yes." Rafe replied confidently.

Rafe smiled down at Evelyn as she was moved to a private room. Things moved quickly as the room was prepped for Evelyn's delivery. 

"Do you want to remain for the birth Captain?" one of the nurses asked. Rafe was torn between going and staying. Looked over at Evelyn's sweating face as she continued to labor through her delivery. Men didn't normally stay, but Rafe couldn't leave her now.

"Rafe! Rafe!" Evelyn screamed at him, reaching for him. He rushed over to her side, taking her hands in his. "It's too early! I know it! It's too early!" Evelyn pleaded.

"I know, I know Evelyn. But we have to trust God on this one. I trusted him with my life in the Atlantic. He'll take care of you and our baby! I promise you. Now be strong, be strong." Rafe was so amazed at Evelyn's strength though the delivery, he had a new respect for women all over the world.

As the baby made its appearance, Evelyn cried tears of joy, sadness, pain and hope. Then the doctors quickly announced, "It's a boy! A very healthy baby boy!" The cry of a new life filled the room as Evelyn collapsed exhausted on the delivery table. Rafe had stayed with her all the way. He cried the same tears as Evelyn.  The nurse carried the squalling baby over to Rafe. Rafe took the baby from the nurse and awkwardly handled the precious bundle. He leaned down to Evelyn so she could hold their new son. Evelyn was so amazed at what had just happened. She didn't have any words to describe it.

Evelyn turn to Rafe who was kneeling next to them both, watching though teary eyes. She smiled into his eyes and said, "I love you."  Rafe then realized that God was truly taking care of them all.


End file.
